Two Worlds
by hichigomate
Summary: The summary's too long so it's in the first chapter. It's an Inu/Naru cross-over. And the main pairings, if there's going to be some, aren't going to be from the same anime/manga. This is the story from the summary in "As Of Yet Untitled."
1. Prologe: Two Childhoods

**Me: Hello boys and girls! It's Ayame once again, here with a new story! And it's one that a few of you already know about, and are expecting! And so, without further ado, here's Shikamaru! Cause he's a totally hot bishounen!**

**Shika: -sigh- So troublesome. Fine, she doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Can I go now?**

**Me: Yes, you can go. But you'll be back soon! Why? Because I want hot scenes with you!**

**Shika: Women are so troublesome.**

**Summary: Midoriko sends Sesshoumaru and Kagome to Naruto's world to help the Kyuubi no Kitsune boy survive in his harsh world. The old miko gives them a task while they're there; bring together all of the jinchuuriki. Of course, she doesn't explain the reason for wanting all of the jinchuuriki together, nor does she explain why she wants the two to remain close to Naruto. So, join the new team, Sess, Kags, and Naru as they go through missions, take the chuunin exams, and find new friends in the unlikeliest places. Oh, and this will have x-over pairings, because I make a point to never have pairings from the same anime/manga in crossovers, unless they're side-pairings. That means no Sess-Kag, for all of you who are wondering. And Sasuke-Sakura slight bashing, so yeah.**

**Two Worlds**

**Prologue: Two Childhoods**

There was the scent of blood hanging in the air as he walked through the village. It was quite disgusting, especially when it mixed with the scent of unbathed humans and sweat. Honestly, he really didn't know why he came to these villages anymore. They only set his youkai senses reeling.

The Inu no Taishou of Feudal Japan, affectionately known as Inupapa among his friends, or otherwise known as Sugimi by his close friends, felt his nose twitching at all the gore around him. Obviously, a youkai had come through here and made quick work of all the ningen living here. By the scent around him, it was a gaki youkai; those things were quite disgusting. Sugimi shook his head, his bright amber eyes narrowing as a tiny cry shook the air. Normally, he wouldn't have noticed, but with his surperior hearing, the sound ghosted his ears. Intrigued, he followed it, which actually seemed a little harder than it should have been.

When he found it, he was even more intrigued, and just the littlest bit surprised. There appeared a ningen baby, who seemed to be about four or five months old, laying in all the carnage around it; it was covered in a bloody infant yukata. And since Sugimi's sense of smell was dulled by all the blood nearby he couldn't tell the sex of the baby yet. Although, he could tell it had fluffy black hair on its head, and pretty cerulean eyes staring up at him as he stared at it.

Shrugging his powerful shoulders, he allowed the white fluffy boa that adorned his right shoulder, identical to the one that adorned his left shoulder, to reach down and pick the baby up, carefully of course, and bring it closer for inspection. Surprisingly, there were no marks on the infant, although it was covered in dry blood and the guts of other ningen. Again, it was really disgusting. Sugimi sighed and shook his head, feeling the heavy pony-tail of silvery hair hit his back at the movement. It didn't hurt, though. "Well, _enfant_? What say you and I find a place to bathe? I can smell a hot spring only a few miles away from this village." The baby looked at him and sneezed at him. He snorted, before having his pelt deposit the infant into his strong arms. And then he took off, using his youkai speed to leave that ransacked village as fast as he could.

Arriving at the steaming springs just seconds later, he quickly disrobed, leaving his graying hakama and haori on the ground with his two swords, and his boots next to them. He was naked in all his glory, except for his two pelts, one of which tore off the dirty yukata covering the baby. He sniffed at it, and deemed it unrecoverable. "This needs to be burned." He said aloud, and while he didn't have matches, he had something better. He lifted a hand, fingers spread, and called upon the deadly, incurable poison that was passed through his family inu bloodline. This sweet, yet acrid scent filled the air as he used it to destroy the yukata, before turning back to the baby curled in his pelt. And got a good look of it. "Oh, so you're a girl." He nodded; it was quite interesting.

The baby smiled up at him, before whimpering lightly when she suddenly found herself sinking up to her armpits in steaming water. A rumbling growl from the youkai calmed her, though, and soon she was splashing happily, pretty much wiping all the blood and gore off of her body by herself. Sugimi, for his part, was simply thinking on this new development.

_Hm, this could work to my advantage, actually. It's well-known that I like humans, and I even mated with one. Of course, I only mated with that bitch to get another child, since my dear Mayu-chan wouldn't give me another, but that's beside the point. And it appears this _enfante_ is parentless. I'll adopt her as my own._ He paused in his thinking, before a smirk crossed his face. _Actually, I've got a better idea. Sesshoumaru seems so withdrawn this day; I wonder how he would react if he had a pack of his own to take care of? Yes, it's perfect. I'll give her to Sesshoumaru to take care of!_ He chuckled to himself. Even his dear Mayu-chan would approve of this plan.

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru refuses." The soft voice belonged to his eldest son, Sesshoumaru, the heir to the Western Lands. Like his father, this youkai child had maroon markings on his cheeks, although he had two on each cheek, while his father only had one. They also appeared on his wrists, hips, and ankles. But he had one marking his father didn't have; he had a navy crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, a marking he got from his mother. Like both of his parents, he had silver hair, although it was more glaringly silver like his mother's than his father's almost-gray hair. He also had a silvery, fluffy pelt on his left shoulder. And he was amazingly stubborn, and at the moment hated his father with the burning heat of a thousand suns. (a/n: A little Fairly Oddparents referance; yes, I watch that show, so sue me! It's hilarious!)

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru, you don't have a choice in the matter. You're going to keep her, as a pack member, and if I find out you neglect this baby, whether it's in attention, food, or water, and she dies or grows up socially inept, I'll disown you and make Inuyasha the heir to my lands." Sugimi knew that would incite his son like nothing else.

Sesshoumaru snarled threatingly; he knew he was caught. Damn him for liking his position as heir so much! Then he thought of something. "Wait, only a full youkai can be the heir." He smirked, thinking he'd outsmarted his father. Poor, poor fluffy.

Sugimi smirked as well; his mate, Mayu, sitting next to him, sighed at how they looked so freakishly alike. But, he'd been right earlier; she did approve of this plan, and in fact supported it whole-heartedly. "Son, you honestly believe I wouldn't be able to find a way around that if I needed to?" His smirk widened at the slight panicked look his son was getting in his amber eyes, so like his own, yet so much colder. He nodded. "Now, do you accept the child as a member of your own pack? Or do I hand future leadership of the Western Lands over to Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru growled, annoyed that he was the one who'd been outsmarted. Dammit times two. "Fine. I'll accept her as this Sesshoumaru's first pack member." His father was still looking at him expectantly. "And he won't neglect her, in food, water, shelter, or attention. Happy?!" He was back to snarling at the end.

Sugimi grinned. "Yes! Now, here you go! Mark her anywhere you want, but try not to make it hurt too much, alright?" Yes, even he knew his son was a sadist. There was one in every family.

The boy grunted, taking the baby away from his father and holding her away at arms' length. She was smiling at him, her cerulean eyes sparkling, and he felt just the slightest inkling of liking. Shaking off that feeling, he chose a place, and swooped down. The baby only jolted slight when he latched onto her wrist, biting down hard enough to pierce the skin and holding that position for a while. Then he pulled back, licked the wound, and stared at his handywork. A tiny, navy crescent moon was in the center of her wrist, in the exact place where he'd bitten her. He nodded in satisfaction as her baby scent was overpowered by his own scent of pine and waterfalls. He turned back to his father.

"Good job! Now, what are you going to call your new packmember?" Sugimi questioned, watching his son ponder the question, before shrugging, much in the same way he did.

"...Kagome. Alpha female of this Sesshoumaru's pack, Kagome." As the alpha female, she would take over all duties of his pack, when she was older of course, until his mate came along. She would have the stature he had as inu prince. It was the least he could do.

"That's a wonderful name, Sesshoumaru. Now, I had a servant place some extra things you might need for her in your rooms. (a/n: Yes, plural; we all know the ice prince needs more rooms than one.) Except for a crib. As a member of your pack, she'll be sleeping with you, understood?" Mayu's face held a stern look; she expected to be obeyed. Sesshoumaru nodded obediently. "Good. You're excused then, pup, from your duties for the next three days. We don't expect to see you until the fourth day." He nodded and left, and she turned to her mate with a quiet purr. "She's just what he needs to lighten up. Your decision was perfect, as always."

Sugimi smiled at the comment, and nuzzled her neck. "Of course. Then again, I guess we'll find out in the next decade, won't we?"

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" The Yondaime of Konoha, the fourth Hokage, Uzumaki Arashi, winced as he stood up, waving off the hands of his fellow shinobi.

"Have you been able to hold him, the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" He questioned, blood running down his sun blond hair. The shinobi nodded, uncertain. "Good. I want you all to stay back; I'm going to seal the youkai. Stear clear, unless you wish to die."

They all backed away as Arashi made his way to where a huge, dark-orange kitsune youkai with fierce red eyes was shaking its huge head back and forth, letting out imense roars of rage. Its nine tales swished behind it angrily, knocking down buildings and ninjas that were in their paths. Arashi sighed, feeling a pang in his chest as he held an infant close to his body. An infant body with slightly tan skin and sun blond hair, so like his own. He honestly couldn't believe he was going to do this to his own son, but he hoped the villages would understand. He made the necessary hand-signs, and got close enough to the kitsune, placing one hand on its massive paw, and the other on the squalling baby's stomach.

There was a horrible screeching sound, a deafening roar, and then there was silence as the huge nine-tailed fox dissippitated into the very air. At the same time, a five-pronged black seal appeared on the stomach of the baby. Arashi swayed, just managing to place the baby into the awaiting arms of what used to be the third Hokage, the Sandaime, before collapsing on the ground.

"Sarutobi-sensei..." Arashi gasped, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He couldn't believe the sealing jutsu had drained all of his chakra; he couldn't believe he was going to die. And yet, it was happening.

The third Hokage, Sarutobi, leaned down, cradling the infant close. "What is it, Arashi?" He questioned, hearing a wheezing emit from the man, and began to grow alarmed. He knew what was happening, and wished against it with all his might. But, what was that saying? If wishes were fishes? Or was it horses.

The Yondaime speaking interrupted his thoughts. "N-Naruto. His name i-is Naruto. Listen to me; I want him t-to be a hero of this v-village. A hero, sensei, n-not a...m-monster. And I...I want him p-protected. I can feel it sensei; he's going to b-be strong. S-stonger than all of us, even m-me." Arashi closed his blue eyes, those one-of-a-kind sky-blue eyes that his son would now be the one to carry. He could feel his beloved calling to him, and knew it was time to go. He smiled dreamily, and left the world with a few parting words. "Remember, sensei. And p-please, when he becomes a c-chuunin, I want him t-to have my r-robe." (a/n: That really cool orange and black robe that you see in the picture of Naruto as Hokage!)

Sarutobi nodded and brushed back those sunny bangs, closing the lids over lifeless eyes. "I'll try, Arashi. I'll try as hard as I can to get him treated right. But it isn't going to be easy." And then he stood, his old bones creaking slightly, protesting the movement. He went to go tell what was left of the village the news.

* * *

"Oji? Oji, I'm hungwy!"

The tiny voice was coming from below him, just by his knee, to be exact. Sarutobi looked down and saw two year old Uzumaki Naruto tugging on his Hokage robes, a finger stuck in his mouth. Beautiful golden locks of hair tumbled down into a whiskered face, and one-of-a-kind sky-blue eyes stared back at him. The kid was wearing a too-large orange t-shirt and what looked like shorts, and carrying a stuffed animal of a kitsune. It was ironic, really, because he carried the lord of all kitsune inside of him, which he'd been told all his life, as requested. Of course, Sarutobi never told him he was a monster, since Arashi wouldn't have wanted that. He sighed, but it was a loving sigh.

"I'm a little busy today, Naruto, but I've sent for someone who will be able to take care of you while I can't. He's waiting outside the door right now, if you want to let him in."

The boy looked disheartened, but he nodded and went to the door, opening it with a little difficulty. Standing there was a tall chuunin with spiky silver hair, and his Konoha leaf hitae-ate slanted over one eye, the other grayish-black eye twinkling at the Hokage. The bottom half of his face was covered in a gray mask, he wore gloves, and had on simple gray pants and a chuunin shirt. (a/n: So sue me, I'm too lazy to be creative with what he's wearing. Besides, it's like...2 am.) He lifted a hand in greeting at the small boy who stared up at him in awe.

"Yo. Hatake Kakashi, at your service. And I guess you're Uzumaki Naruto?" (a/n: I'm getting bored with having Iruka always taking care of Naruto.) The boy nodded, and his eye crinkled in an upwards "U," his form of a smile. "Great! Now how about we go out for some food? Like sushi?" Naruto nodded eagerly. "Well then, we'll see you later, Hokage-sama, won't we Naruto?" And with that they left.

As they were walking, Naruto stepped closer to this new man, fearful of all the baleful glares he was getting from the adults, and some from the kids on the street. He knew why they all hated him, but he still didn't like it. Kakashi, watching him, gave another little smile and took the child's hand, the one not holding the stuffed animal, and led him to the sushi bar. When they got their, they almost weren't served, but a glare from the other, red eye of the chuunin silenced any protests, and they were served accordingly.

"Um, Hata-sensei, why're ya lookin' aftwer me?" Naruto questioned, his big blue eyes just about the cutest things on the planet.

Kakashi sighed a little and reached to ruffle that golden hair. "Because the Hokage asked me to, and it's really lonely in my apartment. So, you're going to be staying with me, so the both of us aren't lonely any more!" He hoped that explanation worked on the kid. It did, thankfully, and they recieved their food, and ate in companiable silence.

In the next ten years, Naruto grew to be the most hated person in Konoha. Of course, it wasn't his fault, but because he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him, which he understood completely. It was why he never faught the villagers when they beat him so badly he had to rely on the youkai's chakra to heal him, and why he never contradicted them when they called him a monster. And it was why he made up a mask while living there, a mask of false happiness and cheeriness when inside all he really felt was hatred towards almost every single person in that village. Except, of course, the few precious people he held close to his heart.

* * *

"You can_not_ be serious, Sess." Five year old Kagome raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired youkai in front of her.

He merely copied her expression, although on him it looked much more elegant. "This Sesshoumaru can be and am serious, Ka-go-me." He said, drawing out her name like he knew she hated him to do. "Now, as his alpha bitch, you will help this Sesshoumaru trick my father this evening at his meeting with the other lords, or else suffer dire consequences. Am I understood?" It wasn't known, but Sesshoumaru could be quite childish when the mood arose. And he also liked to talk in the third person most of the time, but occasionally reverted back to first.

Kagome groaned. She almost couldn't believe that she was going to be doing this. She, five year old fledgling miko just starting to discover her powers, was going to help her "alpha" trick his father into believing that all the food in the castle was gone. And she was going to do it, too, because she just couldn't resist such pranks when they were pulled. Especially when they were pulled on the other members of their family, because they were all supposed to be high and mighty youkai yet they never acted like it.

* * *

"Kashi-sensei!" Seven year old Naruto bounded into the apartment he shared with his perverted sensei, clutching an arm to him as he searched frantically for his favorite person.

"What is it, Naruto? Did you get the sushi?" Kakashi questioned as he stepped into the living room, watching the boy with his one visible eye.

Naruto waved his arm in the air. "No! I was going to get it when this group of mean guys came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

Kakashi could see that there were long lacerations on the boy's arm, and bruises in other places. He sighed heavily. It didn't matter what they did, the villagers just wouldn't accept Naruto because of the nine-tailed Kyuubi no Kitsune in his body. It was quite frustrating. "Come here, and let me see." He grabbed the injured arm, and watched as the lacerations already began healing before his eyes. He nodded approvingly. "It's not too bad; you'll be better by tomorrow. Why don't you wait here, read something, and I'll be back with some food in a little while, okay? Oh, and please clean up the blood, alright? I don't want it dripping on my floor."

Naruto nodded and smiled as he bounded off to the bathroom. Kakashi exhaled loudly and left the apartment; he had a few people to find and work off his anger.

* * *

"Kagome, if you aren't going to fight, then leave!" The last part was grunted out at the frozen twelve-year-old, who stood staring in horror at the huge dragon youkai that Sesshoumaru was currently battling. Said youkai growled in annoyance as he flicked his wrist, his sweet lime green poison extending from his claws to tear through the shoulder of the shrieking creature.

That growl snapped Kagome out of her trance, and she quickly got into a defensive position, calling her miko powers to the surface as she kept her eyes focused on the battle before her. The heaing and destructive powers responded readily, easily rising up, and she held out her hands, imagining them stretching from her out to the dragon youkai, purifying it on the spot. "Sesshoumaru! Move!"

Sesshoumaru had already felt the burning sensation of the purifying powers behind him, and using his poison whip to hold the youkai immobile even as he flitted to the left, out of the way of that wave of miko energy. He made sure to retract his whip before it, too, got caught in the wave, watching the creature emit horrible sounds of agony as first its skin was burned away, then its muscles, its youkai blood basically disintigrating as if it had never been. It made him remember that he'd always thought his father had done something smart for one, in finding the miko a decade and two years ago. Although, she still sucked when it came to fighting; she always froze when it started. He was beginning to think it was some kind of malfunction.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru, gagging a little at the small amount of blood that had gotten on her arm. She was about to say something to him, when suddenly she was blinded by a fierce bright light, not unlike the snows in the middle of a sunny day in winter. The area just behind the balls of her eyes hurt immensely in the light. (a/n: I know how that feels; my eyes feel that way whenever I go outside in the sun even on normal days!) She felt Sesshoumaru grip her arm, hissing in the bright light.

"No need to fear, children. I have no need to harm either of you." The sweet, strong voice came from in front of them, but they couldn't see anything until the light began to ebb.

When it did, a shadow formed, a shadow that began to take the shape of a woman with long, black hair, much like Kagome's. She had dark eyes, and wore armor and a sword at her side. She was smiling down at Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and her aura radiated calm and serenity. Because she felt it was needed, Kagome bowed to the ethereal woman. Sesshoumaru just growled lightly.

"W-who are you?" Kagome questioned, not at all liking the power she felt from this lady. It was strong, stronger than anything she'd felt before, and it made her afraid. Almost as soon as she thought that, the power receded, and she couldn't feel it anymore. And she couldn't tell if what she felt was relief or something else.

The woman continued to smile sweetly, but it wasn't fake like most sweet smiles. It was real. "You know who I am already, Kagome. As do you, Prince Sesshoumaru." She giggled lowly.

Sesshoumaru growled, but nodded, his claws twitching. "Yes, this Sesshoumaru has heard stories about you before. You are the first, greatest miko ever to grace the world, Midoriko. It is said you died in a battle, and sealed yourself within a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, and have not been heard of since." Kagome gasped at hearing this; she remembered that story, and it always made her cry.

The woman, Midoriko, nodded. "Yes, I am trapped within the Shikon Jewel. But I still know what goes on in this world, and outside of this world." She could see the others were confused, and smiled once more. "Our world is not the only world out there; there are thousands of places, just waiting to be accessed. And that is one of the reasons I have come to you, to enlist your help."

Kagome frowned. "You want us to help? With what?"

Midoriko waved a hand, and an image appeared in the air behind her. "Watch. There is a boy in another world, a boy named Naruto who will die if he isn't helped by people. But, the people where he is aren't going to help him. You'll understand once you watch." She smiled sadly this time, and turned to the image. The others turned as well, and watched as a blond boy who looked about their age flitted through the trees in a large forest.

* * *

The blond-haired, twelve year old boy Naruto grimaced as he felt a sharp pang in his thigh, and stopped moving long enough to glance downward; there was a kunai sticking out of his thigh, imbedded deep. He groaned, but quickly began moving once more.

He honestly couldn't believe this! Their teacher at the Acadamy had picked trios for the genin, and he'd been put on a team with an emo kid named Uchiha Sasuke who apparently wanted to kill his older brother, and a whorey bitch he'd dubbed The Pink Thing because of her hair color called Haruno Sakura, who was part of Sasuke's fanclub. In his opinion, the world would be better off with both of them dead, but they seemed to think the same thing about him. He'd been put on their team with a guy called Umino Iruka, who was supposed to be their sensei, but he never showed up, and they waited for almost three hours. (a/n: If you're wondering where Iruka was, he was out playing ping-pong!) So Naruto had gotten bored, and sick at all the insults and hurtful punches from his fellow teammates, and had decided to leave. He'd never expected them to follow him, nor threaten his life with kunai and otehr ninja weapons. It was really starting to piss him off, but he didn't want to do anything, in case he got in trouble with Sarutobi.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the Pink Thing come up from under him and grab his leg before he made another jump, effectively stopping his run and tripping him so that he fell to the ground with a painful thump. He glared up at her, but she only smirked at him.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" He growled, trying to stand, but then the emo kid came out of nowhere and pressed his foot to his forehead. (a/n: Yes, Naruto has a little mouth on him; he grew up around Kakashi, what would you expect?)

"That's easy, monster. We want you dead. You're a disgrace to our village, and a threat to the others. You shouldn't be allowed to live." Sasuke spoke monotonously, grinding his foot into the blond's face. And Naruto had to say, it _fucking hurt!_

He tried to swipe at the leg, but found one of his arms pinned to the ground by Sasuke's other leg, and the other arm pinned with a kunai in the durt. Okay, he'd lied; this hurt way more than a foot in his face. He growled again, hearing the Kyuubi inside him growling with him from its cage, but it couldn't do anything to help him at the moment.

"Sakura, just shove a kunai through his heart already. I don't want to be around here later on; you know the ANBU go through here on their way back to the Hokage Tower." Sasuke intoned, and Sakura looked up, hearts in her eyes. Naruto felt sick just looking at her. (a/n: I don't blame him!)

"Of course, Sasuke-kun! And maybe later, we can catch a, um, bite to eat or something?" He didn't reply, but she didn't really expect him to. Smiling sickly, she pulled another kunai out of her ninja pouch, and aimed it where she expected Naruto's heart to be. "You know, that kitsune probably can't heal a wound directly inflicted on the heart, huh?" She giggled and plunged the kunai downward, hearing Naruto give a loud keening noise and arching back into the ground, yet he had nowhere to go to get away from that burning sensation. She watched it all with a sick kind of pleasure.

"Lets go, Sakura. We've wasted enough time here already."

"Sure, Sasuke!"

Naruto groaned loudly, hearing their footsteps getting farther away, or maybe his superb hearing was just dulling, like his vision seemed to be. You know, he'd never really cared, but maybe the Pink Thing was right; if nobody wanted him around, maybe he should just leave. Or sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded nice right about now.

_**Hold on, Kit. Help is coming to get you. **_The deep voice belonged to none other than Kyuubi, who surprisingly wasn't the blood-thirsty monster everybody thought of him as. But then again, nobody ever gave him the chance to prove himself.

_Help? Someone was coming to help him?_ That didn't seem right. Who could possibly want to help him? But, hearing Kyuubi's insistant orders to not fall asleep and wait for the help, he nodded weakly, and waited.

* * *

"That's so horrible! How could they do such a thing to him?! And how could he just sit there and take it?!" Kagome was crying, she knew she was, but she just couldn't help it. That vision was horrible!

Sesshoumaru growled, but it was a soothing growl, one meant to calm one of the pack. She did calm, but it couldn't stop her tears. Midoriko nodded at both of them, waving to get the image of the bloody boy to dissipitate.

"Do you see now why I want you to help him? He's considered a monster by the people of his village because he had a youkai spirit trapped inside of him. But he didn't fight back because he knew that that would only make it worse on him. I want the two of you to help him, and the others like him in that world, who have youkai spirits trapped inside of them. Will you do it?"

Kagome wanted to speak in the affirmative immediately, but instead she turned to her alpha. It was always a mistake to speak without an alpha's permission first; she'd learned that the hard way. But she wasn't disappointed in Sesshoumaru's answer.

"We will help the boy, and the others like him."

Midoriko nodded happily. "That's so good! I'm so glad you decided to accept this! Now, just close your eyes, and I'll put you where he is, okay?" She didn't give them time to respond before waving her hands, and the intense light engulfed them once more.

* * *

Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to ignore the the throbbing just below his shoulder, the black dots circling his vision. His head was starting to pound, too, but he ignored that in favor of watching the sun that seemed to be circling lower and lower. Wait, that wasn't right. How could the sun be coming closer?

_**Focus, Kit. Help is coming.**_

And there was Kyuubi again, trying to cheer him up. Naruto tried to sigh, but it hurt too much. Instead, he drifted on a see of white. Well, he drifted until he heard voices, his dulled hearing still picking up sounds from miles away. Although, these voices didn't sound familiar to him...

"Lets see, Sess, what did she say his name was? I can't remember. Can you smell him anywhere?" That one was female, and young.

There was a pause. "I cannot smell anything particular; there is an overpowering scent of blood that clouds my sense of smell. I believe we should head there. And the woman identified him as Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." That voice was male, also young, but very authorative. It commanded respect, and Kyuubi's voice immediately quieted, listening for that voice again.

But, strangely, he didn't hear anything for what felt like the longest time. He continued to drift, until there was a soft thump behind him, and his neck arched to see what it was. There were two people standing behind him; the girl looked his age and the boy looked just a few years older than him. He saw long black hair pulled in a low pony-tail, a weird white and dark blue kimono-like outfit that Naruto only saw at festivals, and a sharp sword and a bow with a quiver. But that was just the female. Looking at the male, he saw long silver hair, straight and soft-looking, and cold golden eyes that watched him just as closely as he watched the boy. He wore an outfit similar to the girl's, although his was mostly white with redish sakura blossoms on the sleeves. He had two swords at his side, and the tattoo of a blue crescent moon on his forehead and maroon tattoos on his cheeks. Two on each. Both exuded power that gave him the chills.

_**Hm, not what I was expecting for help, but they'll do. Congradulation, Kit, we're going to live.**_ Kyuubi quietly snickered, but it sounded forced. Naruto frowned, and tried to speak, but the girl stepped foreword, a look of concern on her face.

"Don't talk now; just rest. We're going to help you; I'm going to heal you. Please don't fight me. Sess, can you set up a barrier around us so we won't be disturbed?"

Naruto watched, a little bemused, as hands glowing a strange blue descended on his chest, then moved up to the burning area by his shoulder. He sucked in a breath when they got too close, and the girl hummed in sympathy.

"Well, it looked like that knife missed your heart, although how you miss something like that when you're so close I'll never know. She must have been a sucky fighter." She seemed to be talking to herself. But then she smiled brightly, and Naruto felt the burning sensation lesson, lesson farther, until it was just a dull ache, already becoming nothing more than a memory. His breath hissed between his teeth. "Well, now, my name's Kagome, and over there is Sesshoumaru. We already know you're called Uzumaki because we were sent to help you." She continued to smile brightly, and he saw that she was actually feeling happy by the look in her eyes.

It was as someone had once told him; _the eyes are windows to the soul; they cannot lie._ He nodded, albeit a little weakly, as the other aches in his body diminished under those glowing hands. He felt that he could speak, now, without feeling any pain.

"N-Naruto."

Kagome blinked, and looked down into those beautiful blue eyes, confused. "What was that?" She asked, placing a hand infused with her miko powers on the wounded thigh.

"M-my name is...Naruto. N-not Uzumaki." He whispered, smiling just the tiniest bit.

Kagome grinned. "Well, that's great to hear. Now you listen to me, Naruto. My alpha Sess and I are going to help you, and if we ever run into that horrid looking pink girl or that duck kid, we can promise you that they won't ever touch you again. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, closing his eyes. They snapped open a second later, though, when Sesshoumaru crouched behind his head, laying a clawed hand on his forehead. Naruto tried to quell his fear, but Sesshoumaru caught the scent of that acrid emotion, even through the overpowering scent of blood. He sighed.

"Do not fear us, pup. We're the only ones who are going to help you. Now, sleep; there is a barrier around us that will prevent others from reaching us, and in turn, you. You may rest easy."

_**Yes, lets rest. I'm tired, you're tired, and I need to replenish our chakra. Now, **__**go to sleep**_.

Naruto nodded, and allowed his eyes to drift closed for the last time that day. For once, he felt completely protected, completely safe. He wanted to relish that feeling for just a little longer.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on her heels, looking over at Sesshoumaru. "Well? What say you and I catch a little shut-eye as well? Whatever Midoriko did to put us here, it sure took a lot out of me."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and picked Naruto up with one hand. The boy was freakishly light to him. He laid him down on the ground beside a tree, and sat down himself, placing that golden head in his lap. It would be easier to protect him the closer he was. Kagome settled herself at his side, her head on his pelt. He allowed it, and waited moments before speaking. "I will wake you up tomorrow, and the pup, so that we may bathe. This stench is sickening." He turned up his nose, but not before scenting the air one more time. _Hn. The pup is actually a kitsune, it would seem. I suppose I should start calling him 'kit' then._

Kagome giggled. "Night, Sess."

**That's the first chapter! I know, it was super, super long, but I couldn't cut it up. It would have ruined the effect, which was seeing the complete differences in their childhoods. So? Should it continue? Why don't you guys review and tell me what you think?**

**Ayame**


	2. Chapter 1: Two Points Of View

**Me: Welcome back, people! Today, we've got Rock Lee joining us!**

**Lee: Yosh! I am very happy to be here!  
**

**Me: Simmer down, man, and get on with my disclaimer.**

**Lee: Of course! Nothing and no one is owned by you! You only own this idea!**

**Me: Thank you. Now, on with the sho-er, story!**

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 1: Two Points Of View**

Naruto woke with the oddest feeling. It was kind of like falling, a little sense of vertigo, and uncomfortable. He shifted on something soft, and opened his eyes, only to find himself staring at something silver that was obstructing his vision. _What the...?_ He stopped thinking as the memories from the day before flooded him, and he grimaced, waiting for the pain from his wounds to flood through him as he moved once more. But, nothing happened.

"Oh, so you're awake. That's good. We're almost at the hot springs; once you're resting in that steaming water, believe me, you'll feel much better."

Naruto pushed the silver curtain out of his eyes and looked over to where the feminine voice was coming from, and saw the female from yesterday walking beside him, smiling. That meant that the male was carrying him. He squirmed uncomfortably. "I-I can walk, you know." He whispered, his hands bunching in white cloth. He heard a scoff close to his ear.

"It matters not if you can walk. This Sesshoumaru will continue to carry you, and you will not object. Relax, and let us care for you."

Naruto supposed that he really didn't mind all that much. These two people were willing to help him, even if they didn't know he had a demon inside him. And it felt good, to just go with the flow. He sighed and nodded against a lean shoulder.

"Good. Now, I healed you yesterday, but you might be a little sore anyway. I would advise no strenuous activities, and try not to stretch the skin too much. After another day, you should be back to normal." Kagome nodded decisively, not adding that the aid of the youkai inside him would help him.

"Thanks. I don't know why you're helping me, but thanks anyway." Naruto whispered, sighing into that cloth.

"You are pack now. We can do no other than see to your health and happiness. You had best get used to it."

_Pack? Like with the canine family? That's weird._ Naruto thought, ignoring the knowing cackle in his mind from Kyuubi. _But, I guess I can get used to this._

"We're here." Sesshoumaru said, sniffing the air. "They're natural; they'll aid your healing and provide comfort more than other springs." So saying, he walked over to the edge of the small spring, allowing his Mokomoko-sama to embrace the kit while he disrobed, making sure his swords were close at hand as he lowered himself into the spring. It felt great on his tense muscles.

Naruto was shocked when the boy just suddenly took off his clothes, but he was stupified when the girl followed his example. He gulped convulsively, clutching the strange, moving pelt closer as he backed up a step. The boy turned to look back at him.

"Disrobe, and get in. You have the stench of blood, fear, and those two ningen on you, and this Sesshoumaru will not tolerate that. Come, and bathe." He commanded, his amber eyes forcing compliance.

Naruto shuddered and quickly removed his clothes, doing so behind the safety of the pelt. He wasn't as comfortable as them being nude with others. Unfortunately, he had to drop it to get in, which he did as quickly as he could. Kagome giggled as she began dipping her hair in the water. The Kyuubi container watched, a little shocked and more than a little envious as Sesshoumaru pulled a small vial from his traditional pants, motioning Kagome over so he could lather some of the concoction into her hair. It smelled sweet, like flowers; Naruto didn't even notice he inhaled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled, washing the bubbles from her hair.

"Hn. Kit, come over here." Sesshoumaru commanded, flicking a finger in the direction of the other boy, who looked shocked and once again a little afraid. He resisted the urge to sigh. "As pack, I am required to care for you, and that includes bathing. Come here so that this Sesshoumaru may wash your hair."

_**Oh, just do it already.**_Kyuubi grunted in Naruto's mind; he normally hated orders, but there was just something so naturally dominant about this male that he felt the need to be submissive towards him. He didn't bother trying to think about why.

Naruto shrugged and waded over in the water, staying stock still as his short blond hair was lathered with that flowery liquid. It actually felt nice, the soft scrape of nails against his scalp, lean fingers running through his hair. He'd never really had human touch, except for Kakashi-sensei, so this was pretty new to him. And he decided he really liked it. So he relaxed completely, something he'd never done before in the presence of another.

"Rinse." The youkai behind him commanded, withdrawing his hands.

Naruto complied, feeling everything else with the soap washing away with the water as well.

"Would you prefer to soak longer, or shall we dry out in the sun?" Sesshoumaru questioned after washing his own hair and body.

Kagome didn't answer; instead, she looked to Naruto, who looked shocked. "W-what? Why're you asking me?" He asked, backing away a little in the water.

"You are pack, and the newest at that. We see to your comforts first." Sesshoumaru said, like that was all it took to convince Naruto to agree, or at least speak his mind.

It didn't. In fact, it only made him more confused, and maybe a little beligerant. "Why do you keep saying 'pack?' Who are you two? Why are you helping me?!" He shouted, clutching his arms around himself as if for protection. But, who he was seeking protection from was unknown, even to himself.

Kagome answered his first question. "We say pack because that is what we are; a pack. Granted, it's small still, but that's only because our Alpha here doesn't trust anyone enough to allow them to enter. We protect our own, and we fight for each other. If one is hurt, the others care for them. We all provide food, clothing, shelter, and water for each other. We can do nothing else." Such an explanation had been instilled upon her since she'd first encountered the silver inu family.

Naruto was even more confused than ever, shaking his head back and forth. So Sesshoumaru took up explaining, although why he even bothered was beyond him.

"Kagome explained to you yesterday who we were. I am called Sesshoumaru; first-born son of the Inu no Taishou, Sugimi. I am the Alpha of this pack. She is called Kagome; she is a powerful miko, and my Alpha female. She takes care of most of the duties as would my mate, had I one, but I do not. We have come to help you, and no matter how hard you try to fight us, we will continue to do as we wish. You are better off accepting us. It will be easier on you." He said, looking bored as he casually climbed out of the spring. He seemed to have no modesty; nor did Kagome, as she obediently followed him out.

Once again, Naruto was shocked. And it wasn't just by another explanation, either. These two were so different from any other people he'd ever known, and it wasn't the almost royal air with which they carried themselves with either, although that was certainly part of it. It was the fact that they didn't seem to care about anything that didn't concern them. They didn't care that there was a little bunny mere yards from them, watching them with a curious look in its eyes. They didn't care that he didn't follow them out. They didn't care that neither of them were wearing clothes, and that anyone could come by and see them naked. They just...didn't care, and that was what shocked the Kyuubi container the most.

"Hello? Hey, are you coming out or what? If you stay in there long enough, you'll turn into a water youkia." Kagome joked, her cerulean eyes laughing.

"Kagome, you know that's just a myth. It is impossible to be turned into a water youkai unless you're mated to one. Don't scare the kit." Sesshoumaru admonished, glancing around. "What would the two of you like for lunch? This Sesshoumaru can hunt for meat, or Kagome can search for some fruit." He didn't care either way; if they chose fruit, he'd just hunt for himself.

Kagome looked over at Naruto, who was just levering himself out of the spring. He looked startled when she asked him what he wanted. "What? Why're you asking me?" _No one ever asks me what I want._ He didn't speak that aloud.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Easy. Because I eat whatever Sess brings, and since you're our new member, you get to pick. We don't want to get something and end up having you hate the choice."

_**Meat. Choose meat, kit.**_ Kyuubi commanded, practically salivating at the chance to have meat in practically a lifetime. Seriously, he hadn't had meat since he'd been put into this vessal.

Wanting to growl, Naruto voiced his choice with a hint of anger. Sesshoumaru nodded, wringing out his hair until it shone as he redressed and disappeared in a flash. Naruto flinched, looking around wildly. Kagome, seeing this, grinned as she put on her own clothes.

"He can be such a show-off sometimes. Now, come on and get-wait. Nevermind. We'll have to get you some new clothes, since those are covered in blood. And, if you're covered in the scent of blood, Sesshoumaru won't be able to care for you as well as he could. We'll see what he wants us to do when we get back. Do you eat your meat cooked?" She asked, tying her obi.

Naruto was about to answer when a strange fissure went through him, robbing him of words. His right eye burned, and he heard another voice, a deep, menacing voice that sounded exactly like Kyuubi, only with an undertone of his own voice.

**"No. There's no need to cook our portion."**

Kagome cocked her head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Are you the youkai spirit that's trapped inside Naruto?" She asked curiously, coming foreword to examine the now blood-red eye peaking at her and the area around her.

Naruto felt his head nod. **"Yes; I am Kyuubi, lord of the kitsune. I heard you were coming to help us, although I have to say, you aren't what I was expecting."**

Kagome huffed at him. "Oh please. We're stronger than we look, you know. Sess is a taiyoukai, and I'm a miko. Although, you probably don't know what a miko is. Put simply, I purify demons." She smiled at him, but it was more directed inward than at him.

Naruto heard himself growl lightly. He idly wondered when he'd regain control of his body even as Kyuubi spoke again. **"A demon lord; interesting. That would be the power I sensed from him, then. And the power I sense from you. You are young, but formidable. That is, if you had a fighting spirit, which I sense you don't."**

Kagome was about to answer, but Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared, carrying two rabbits in one hand and what looked like a small deer hanging on his shoulder with his other hand. He was covered in blood only where the animals were, and there wasn't a scratch on him. He laid the animals down before walking over to Naruto and sniffing him.

"You are correct, kitsune. She is not a fighter, which is amusing in itself. Hm, I can smell you, yet at the same time your scent is still the kit's. It appears you are completely bonded." He seemed surprised by this, but who could say.

**"Hmph. Bonded only because that vile creature sealed me here. But I suppose it isn't so bad, although I could have done without those years of hatred and beatings. Mm, you killed rabbit. Yummy." **Kyuubi/Naruto licked his lips.

Sesshoumaru snorted, and went back to the animals, skinning them and cutting them into edible pieces in mere moments. He handed large portions of meat to Naruto first, who grudging accepted, and handed less meat to Kagome, but still enough to make her more than full. She took them happily. Lastly, he took the whole dear for himself, sinking his fangs into it with relish. It tasted better than the meat from their lands, surprisingly. Perhaps because it wasn't tainted with the evil that so surrounded their country nowadays.

They ate in silence until everyone was done. When all that was left was bones, Sesshoumaru used his poison to melt them, for he didn't want predators scenting them out and attacking them. That wouldn't do. Then he turned to Naruto, who had finally regained control of his body. "This country is unfamiliar to this Sesshoumaru. What comes next is a one-time thing; do not expect me to ask your opinion ever again in matters such as this. But, you have lived here longer than we, and I ask: where do we go from here?" (a/n: I think that last part is lyrics from a song. ;)

Naruto shrugged. "I won't go back to Konoha, after what they did to me. So I'm thinking that maybe we should go to Sunagakure. It's a desert-like country that isn't on such friendly terms with this country. Chances are we won't meet any Leaf nin there."

The youkai nodded. "Are there any directions to follow to getting there? Not even this Sesshoumaru's strong sense of smell would be able to lead us there, at least alone." He hated admitting any type of weakness, but this was his pack, albeit small, and he could trust them. To an extent.

This time it was Naruto's turn to nod. "Yeah. I've got a map; that should help, right? I heard the 'Kage there doesn't do background checks on new nin, which means we can apply there, and live there without any troubles. Hopefully, anyway." He shifted a bit, and managed to pull a scroll from the pouch at his side. He held it out for the youkai, who gracefully took it.

Sesshoumaru studied it for a few moments, before stuffing it in his shirt. "We will leave now, then, for none of us have any reasons what-so-ever to remain in this dismal place. Kit, up; miko, stop that incessant shaking. What is causing you fear?"

Kagome shivered, looking away from the treeline, which seemed to hide two glowing yellow eyes that watched her in a disgusting manner. Of course, it was probably just her imagination. "It's probably nothing, Sess. I just thought I saw something out there. It gave me the chills, but since I don't sense anything, it must have just been my mind playing tricks on me." She shrugged it off and stood expectantly, waiting for the other two.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the treeline himself, and sent his own senses out, but could sense nothing unusual, besides the forest. He sniffed disdainfully, and turned to begin walking without saying anything. The other two followed dutifully, Kagome with a little jilt to her step and Naruto a little hesitantly, but they did follow. And deep, deep, deep down inside where there actually _was_ a heart in that cold body, Sesshoumaru could feel a twinge of pride at his new pack.

**xx**

_I don't know how I feel about them, Kyuu. They're so different from anyone else I've ever known. I can't sense any animosity from them towards me, and I can't smell disgust from them, but how do I know they're true?_ Naruto thought at his own demon, confused as he silently and dilligently followed the twosome.

He heard a hefty sigh in his mind. _**You're thinking too much, kit. Did you already forget what I told you, what they told you? They were sent to help you. And, they were shown your life; they know what others have done to you, and they'll make sure not to do the same. I know it's hard to trust anyone, but this once, I think it'll be okay. Just think of it this way; you're starting a new life, with a blank slate. They're helping you do it. They're the keys to your new life.**_

He supposed that made sense. _A blank slate; can we really do that? What if someone from our past finds us?_

Another deep sigh. _**Then we fight. We fight, we train, and we go stronger, so that when they do find us, we stand and fight them. With these two backing us, they won't bring us down a second time.**_

Naruto nodded; he really liked the sound of that. Completely cutting himself off from a past that didn't want him; that would be easier said than done, but it would be well worth it in the end.

"Are you alright?" Kagome's soft voice brought him out of his reverie.

Naruto's head jerked up, realizing that she'd dropped a little behind to walk with him. He stared dumbly at her for a few seconds before her question registered. "Oh. Uh, yeah, I think I'm fine now." And, even if he wasn't, he knew he would be soon.

"That's good. Neither of us wants you to be down. So, are you excited to be going to this Suna place?" She asked, all smiles.

Naruto bowed his head, a small smile curling his own lips. "Yeah. For once, I think I am happy to be going to a populated place." His unsaid, _because this time I'm not alone_, was understood by the other two. Kagome squealed, but it was Sesshoumaru's turn of his head, the tiny upward tilt of one side of his mouth, that made Naruto stand just a little taller. He could do this, all right.

**Bleh. Bad ending. No, fuck that, horrible ending. Minus that, the next chapter they'll be arriving in Suna! Will they be welcomed? Will they be rejected? Will Naruto find new friends? Guess you'll just have to review for me, and wait to find out! Oh, and this has been sitting on my jump drive for a few weeks now; I completely forgot it was finished. Oops; my bad. Caio!**

**Ayame**


	3. Important Notice!

**This is a notice on all of my stories. All of them, except for my Secrets story, are on hold until further notice. NOTE!! This does not mean that I'm not going to finish them; I like all of my stories too much to not finish them. It merely means that I won't be updating for a while. The reason for this is because I'm trying to finish two requested one-shots; one is about half-way done, and I've started the other. So I ask that all of you, my readers, please be patient until I am able to continue these stories.**

**Arigatou,**

**Ayame**


	4. Chapter 2: Two Interrogations

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. You guys should be used to that by now. By the way, a new installment. It's been waiting to be uploaded for a while now; I just haven't gotten around to it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Two Interrogations**

The two guards that were guarding the gates of Suna had already left their post to inform the Kazekage of these new arrivals. Personally, Naruto thought they were stupid to do such a thing. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were waiting with him, the youkai leaning against the gate and Kagome just standing there looking up at the sky. Naruto himself was standing near the youkai; there was something about the youkai that drew him. Perhaps it was the fact that he had said they were now pack.

"You know, they're taking quite a bit of time to announce our arrival." Kagome commented, turning away from the sky.

Sesshoumaru cocked an ear. "They are just now informing the Kazekage of us. It appears it took them that amount of time just to find their leader. As of right now, the Kazekage is deciding to come and meet us, and to decide if he wants to allow us into their village." He told them; because of his superior hearing, he could actually hear the conversations that were going on inside the village, and the conversation between the guards and their leader. He didn't particularly like the way they were described, though.

"I suppose they're smart, then, having their leader far into the village instead of close to the exits, where just anybody could attack them." Naruto sighed; this new life wasn't starting as well as he thought it would.

"Hm. If he's their leader, then he should be stronger than the rest. Therefore, there wouldn't be any reason for him to have to hide from his enemies. Don't you agree, Sess?"

A twitch of the fluffy boa was her only answer. Naruto was about to ask a question as well, but the gates to the village opened, and a man in a tannish robe-like outfit with a large clothed blue hat stepped out, surrounded by the two guards and a few others. The one in the middle, the important looking man with a piercing gaze, was the current Kazekage. The trio weren't sure whether they should bow or not. Or, to be more accurate, Sesshoumaru figured it was beneath him to bow to someone he didn't sense too much power from, Kagome was following her Alpha's lead, and Naruto just didn't know the protocol.

"Well. I hear you three are travelers that are seeking to find a home here in Sunagakure. But surely you know that we cannot just allow you entrance to our village. You could be enemy spies."

The Kazekage had a raspy voice, and he spoke with a little sneer on each and every word. Kagome knew immediately that she didn't like him, and also knew that the others weren't much of a different frame of mind. But she'd learned not to speak her mind among open company, and left the polititcs and diplomatics to her Alpha.

"Of course. We would expect nothing better of a leader such as yourself. Whatever tests, or any such thing you can think of to prove that we are not spies or the enemy, we will take. But, if you are going to have us fight to prove ourselves, I would request that you leave such things to me." Sesshoumaru's voice was cool and emotionless, as always, but there was that hint of power that gave the Kazekage, and those around him, the feeling that they would be better off listening and obeying to what he had to say, then oppose him.

"We understand, but we doubt that you will have to fight. There are tests that you have to take, a few written and some oral, and we want you to talk to our interrogation experts, but it's nothing too dramatic. Nothing harmful; at least it shouldn't be. If you would please accompany us to my office?" The Kazekage turned and pointed.

Sesshoumaru flicked his gaze to his two companions, giving them an imperceptible nod. Kagome smiled, Naruto looked confused, but both straightening so they could follow Sesshoumaru, who in turn straightened as well. The nin protecting the Kazekage gulped and took a few steps back; for a young youkai, Sesshoumaru was already pretty tall, standing near six feet already. But then again, youkai were known to reach maturity early on in life.

"Right this way." The Kazekage led them through busy streets over to the Kage building, where even more guards stood waiting. They stood to attention, but he waved to them to make them relax, before leading the trio inside into a slightly cooler room with a long couch and a few chairs to sit on. "Please, have a seat."

Sesshoumaru didn't take any of the seats. Instead, he sat on the floor with his back leaning against the couch, and his legs crossed. Kagome took the couch, sitting at his left shoulder, watching as Naruto stood, undecided. Sesshoumaru solved the problem by pulling the boy to him via his boa, forcefully pushing him against the couch so that he was forced to sit next to Kagome. Naruto, of course, didn't feel good about being moved against his will, but at the same time he was glad that Sesshoumaru had placed him close to them. It made him feel more...welcome.

The Kazekage watched this take place before motioning to the kunoichi who was standing silently near the door. "Are you three hungry? Thirsty? You may eat while we talk."

Naruto and Kagome shook their heads, but Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. After a moment, he spoke. "Water, and white rice with rabbit or snake meat, if you have any. If not, then any kind of meat or grain will do."

The Kazekage nodded slowly, motioning to the kunoichi to get the items. Kagome seemed surprised that he'd said anything; he didn't learn why until she spoke.

"You ate yesterday, didn't you? How come you're hungry again now?"

Sesshoumaru exhaled. "It is not this Sesshoumaru that requires the sustanance; it is the kit. He refused to acknowledge his needs; as his Alpha, it is my duty to see to them for him if he cannot do so." He smelled embarrassment from the kit in question, but ignored it, and continued speaking. "As a kit, the meat will help to relax him, since it's his favorite kind, and the rice will fortify him. The water will help bring up his amount of blood."

Kagome nodded. "That makes sense. I really wish you had spoken up for yourself though, Naruto. If you want or need something, you have only to say it; it's our job to see to your needs. And since we're going to be family now, I would hope you'd open up to us more, but I guess I can wait for that to happen in the future."

Naruto's tan face flushed, but he nodded, scratching a whiskered cheek. At this point, the kunoichi returned with a tray of the expensive rabbit meat, a large bowl of white rice, and a pitcher of water with three cups. Sesshoumaru took the tray from her, holding it aloft. Kagome picked up the pitcher and carefully poured out the water, taking full cups off the tray before sliding it into Naruto's lap. He decided that, since they didn't appear to care if he did anything as long as it didn't affect them so much, he could dig in, and gratefully sank into meat he hadn't tasted in many, many years. Not since a dreadful yet exciting night when he'd let Kyuubi reign free.

The Kazekage decided to return this conversation back to the topic at hand; or rather, why they'd come in the first place. "Now, I understand you all wish to register as nin here in Sunagakure. As I said earlier, you will have to take some tests. It seems that the youngest of you, the blond, is about the age of most of the genin here. Therefore, we will have all three of you take the genin tests, and if you pass, you will be registered as such. In a few months, though, will be the chuunin exams; we'll have the three of you take those as well. Of course, before that, you will be assigned a team leader, a jounin, who will help train you and take you on missions to get you used to fighitng in the desert terrain. You will decide what you want to do after that. Is this acceptable?"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome didn't have extensive knowledge of what genin, chuunin, and jounin were, but figured that Naruto would be able to help. So they agreed to it with a nod, and waited for Naruto to do the same.

"What about lodgings, food, and money? We will require a place to stay and work to be able to do in order to afford food, unless you wish for us to hunt for ourselves. From a personal standpoint, hunting would actually be better for us, but if you would prefer us not to do so, then you will have to provide us with money." Sesshoumaru gave the specifics, his voice monotonous.

The Kazekage turned his head to the side. "Hm. If you would prefer to hunt, then you are welcome to do so, as long as you keep close to the village. But you'll have to wait until you recieve your papers. Having them will allow you to pass through the gates at any time you want without getting into trouble with the guards."

"And when did you say we'll be taking these tests?" Kagome asked.

The old man shrugged. "We can have you take them tomorrow, if you'd wish to take them early. But for now, you need to meet with some of my nin. We need you to answer some questions, to test your knowledge and see if you're going to decide to lie to us. As I said before, it's nothing harmless." He seemed to debate something silently. "We shall have the girl talk first, so she can get this over with and visit the bathing houses while you two talk to the interrogator." He stood to go call in his secretary nin, and therefore missed the next exchange between the trio.

"Sess, what should I say? I don't know anything about this world." Kagome tapped her fingers together as she asked.

"Naru-kit? What kinds of things do you believe they will ask us?" Was Sesshoumaru's answer, although it couldn't be considered a real answer.

Naruto shrugged. "Mostly things involving common sense, probably. Questions like, 'what would you do if you were in this situation?' Oh, the main weapons that ninja use when in combat are the kunai knives and shuriken stars."

Kagome nodded. "I remember hearing about ninja in our home world. Do you remember that, Sesshoumaru? They told a little about the weapons and the types of poisons they're likely to use, but it wasn't much. The scrolls said that most ninja had pretty much died out."

Before Sesshoumaru could comment, or even before Naruto could say something to that unnerving news, the Kazekage returned with a pretty young woman. She had blond hair pulled to the side of her head in two buns, and wore a short kunoichi outfit in dark blue with a light sash. There was a huge fan attached to her back.

"This is Temari, my eldest child. She will take you to the interrogation rooms; she will also stay there and make sure nothing happens. Girl, if you would follow her."

Kagome twitched at the title "girl," but a hand on her wrist from her Alpha stilled any words she might have said. So she tamped down her anger and stood, following Temari out of the offices.

**xx**

Her interrogator was a tall, buff man full of scars and a fierce scowl on his face. He had pretty blue eyes though that completely ruined his image. He was wearing a long sorta-toga-like thing of a dark color, and long, baggy pants. When Kagome looked down, she noticed he was wearing the sandal-like shoes everyone seemed to be wearing. She stifled a giggle as Temari sat her down at a table, taking the chair next to her. The interrogator waited until they were seated before beginning his questioning.

"What is your name? Not an alias, but the name you were born with."

Kagome smiled at him. "I was given the name Kagome by the Inu no Taishou as a baby." She told him; the story was sad of how she was found, but she loved hearing it.

The interrogator waved a hand; it glowed a light blue, then a pure white, before returning to blue. Kagome gasped, intrigued, and stood unconsciously to go foreword and take his hand and study the glowing light. It was somewhat reminiscent of her miko powers, but it wasn't pure.

"What are you doing, girl?" The interrogator questioned, a tick in his forehead.

Kagome gulped and stepped back, scratching her cheek. "Sorry, I was just curious. I've seen something like that blue glow, but it's...different than what I'm used to. Less refined."

The interrogator heaved a sigh. "Let's return to the questions, shall we? Where did you live before you came to Suna?" His hand glowed blue once more.

Kagome thought about it before answering. "Well, I didn't really live anywhere before getting here; Sesshoumaru and I met up with Naruto. Before that, I lived with Sess and the Inu no Taishou in the House of the Moon." Which was as truthful as she could get without revealing that she was from another world.

He asked her more basic questions, but the most important was what they hoped to accomplish here in Suna. Or better yet, what their purpose was for coming here rather than anywhere else. Kagome had to think about that before she could answer truthfully.

"Well, my Alpha and I have no direct reason for coming here; Naruto was the one to reccomend Suna. I guess you could say we all came here to start new lives, to start over. Naruto wants to forget being betrayed, I just want to help him, and Sess wants to take care of his pack. Suna seemed like the best place to try."

The blue glow turned white, but it was a more subtle light, as if it could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth. The interrogator nodded to Kagome, motioned for her to leave.

"Take her back to the room and send the next one to me. I'll write up my report while I wait." He informed Temari, who nodded and took Kagome's arm.

"Come on. We'll tell the others you're done, and I'll take you to the bathing houses. You can borrow some of my clothes to wear too; those clothes of yours don't look at all suitable for living in the desert."

It was true; Kagome wore clothes given to her by the Inu no Taishou. They were heavy, because when they'd left Feudal Japan, it was nearing winter. They were also in the colors of the House of the Moon; white and navy blue with hints of red and gold. She hadn't noticed it before, but she was indeed getting very hot in these clothes. "Thank you; I'd like that. I'd also like to return to the office when I'm done, so I can wait for the other two."

Temari nodded in compliance, and led her away.

**xx**

Naruto stood when the Kazekage motioned for him to do so, feeling the sensation of breathlessness and anxiety fill his stomach. He really wasn't looking foreword to going to talk to an interrogator; it felt too much like going to talk to an executioner.

Sesshoumaru, sensing his feelings, stood as well, moving to stand just behind Naruto. The Kazekage didn't take this very nicely, though.

"And what do you think you're doing? The interrogator is going to see you one at a time; I can't allow the both of you to see him at the same time. If you're enemies, then you could try something against him. Not that I'm worried you'd win."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "This Sesshoumaru takes care of his pack, however small it may be. If even one member is feeling discontent at going to a harmless talk, it is my duty to ease that tension. Rest assured that I will answer any question while we are there and not attack; I will merely be there fore support. You may even accompany us yourself if you fear an attack." He made it sound as if he were the ruler here, which, technically, wasn't that far off. He was a youkai prince, after all.

The Kazekage scowled, but he knew strength when he saw it. So, instead, he called his second-born, his son Kankuro. "Fine; but I will have an extra person with you. My son Kankuro will join you; if you do decide to do something, he'll be able to stop you. Take them to the baths when they're done, Kankuro."

Sesshoumaru and Naruto turned to find a boy only a few years older than Naruto wearing black standing in the doorway. He had violet face paint and dark eyes, and carried a large, mummy-like, cylindrical object on his back. He had a harsh air about him. Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow at the boy, while Naruto resisted the urge to take a step back.

"Sure thing, Kage. Follow me." Kankuro commanded, leaving the doorway.

The other two shrugged and followed him. He led them to the same room Kagome had used, motioning for them to take a seat. Sesshoumaru glanced at Naruto to see if he wanted to sit; the blond shook his head and remained standing. Sesshoumaru kept just a step behind him, protecting him while keeping the other two in the room in his line of view. The interrogator frowned, but didn't comment; instead, he performed the hand signs to make the truth jutsu surround his hands.

"Your names, boys." He commanded; he had no reason to be nice to boys. Kagome had been an exception; he wasn't totally bad.

"Naruto." "Sesshoumaru." The two answered; the hand glowed white.

"Where were the two of you living before coming here, to Suna?"

"This Sesshoumaru held residence in the House of the Moon, with the Inu no Taishou." Sesshoumaru placed a claw against the dip in Naruto's back, telling him silently to answer the question truthfully.

Naruto gulped, but nodded. "I came from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Again, the white glow. The interrogator asked the same questions he'd asked Kagome, ending with their reasons for coming to Suna. Sesshoumaru made Naruto answer first.

"I-I came here to-to get away from the people who spent most of their lives and all of mine making my life miserable. I just wanted to start over, and I was hoping I could do that there." He answered, his eyes averted. The boa from Sesshoumaru's shoulder rubbed along his ankle, offering comfort.

The interrogator watched as his hand glowed the brightest white yet. _How interesting._ He thought, before motioning to Sesshoumaru.

The youkai shifted his shoulders. "This Sesshoumaru follows his pack; I would not be here if Naruto had not suggested this place. If he decides to leave, the girl and I leave as well." That was as true as Naruto's remark.

"That is all the questions I have for the two of you. Mr. Kankuro, you may take them now. I'll write my next to reports and take them to your father."

Kankuro nodded and straightened from his position against the wall. "Let's go. Your sister is probably already at the bathing houses, so we'll go there. There should be extra yukatas for you to wear while you're waiting for the Kazekage's decision."

While the two followed him, Sesshoumaru felt it imperative to correct the boy's mistake. "She is not our sister, she is my Alpha Female. As such, her position is higher than that of a mere sibling."

Kankuro nodded, not really paying attention to what was being said. When they got to the bathing houses, Temari was just coming out. "Hey, Temari; the other one already in there?"

Temari nodded. "Yeah; she's in the private baths. Said she wasn't used to bathing with those of her pack, whatever that means. These two here for baths as well?"

"Yeah. Go through the doors and straight down the hall; the first door on the right is the one where your sister is. I'll have one of the ladies lay out a kimono for you." He paused and shivered when a deep growl reached his ears, and looked around, but no one else seemed to notice it. His eyes shifting left and right, he saw Sesshoumaru sending him a freezing glare, and quickly took Temari's hand to get out of the presence of that freak.

"You growled at him." Naruto whispered when they were alone and walking down the hall.

"He should have listened to this Sesshoumaru closer earlier. He deserves a healthy dose of fear." He didn't mention that he already scented fear from the boy, although it wasn't induced by his presence, as it should be. He also scented power in the air, but he wouldn't be able to pinpoint the source until he met the person the power was coming from.

"Oh. Do you think we'll be able to stay here?" Naruto questioned, his voice wavering just a little bit.

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, opening the door. "The interrogator is telling all of our answers to the leader right now; so far, he hasn't told a single lie. It appears whatever that glow was around his hand, it was able to detect what is truth and what is lie. As far as I can hear, the chances are very high that we will be allowed residance here."

Naruto nodded, and went to join Kagome, who was waving excitedly at him from the steaming water in the room. Sesshoumaru made sure the room had a barrier against any with intent to harm them before joining them as well.

**xx**

"I've reviewed the reports from my man, and you three seem to be very honest, and have answered all the questions asked truthfully, and we don't sense any killing intent from any of you. Well, not a strong, overpowering sense that seemed intentional. I have decided that you three will be allowed to live here in Suna, and you can become citizens and nin here. The housing will be taken care of in the next few days; you can stay at our house until then. Which reminds me, I have a third child, another son. He would be your age, I believe, Mr. Naruto. But you should stay away from him; he hates people, especially those he doesn't know, and will attack you without you provoking him. We will also provide you with clothes, food, and money until you have a steady income and can provide for yourselves. Is that acceptable?" The Kazekage questioned, studying each of the trio.

All three nodded at the same time. "And we will be taking these tests tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If that is what you wish. I will tell Temari to wake you and take you to where the tests will be held. You may go now; my children will take you to our home. Please rest until tomorrow."

"Yo. Dad said you're staying with us? Did he tell you to watch our for Gaara?" Kankuro waved them after they left the Kazekage building. He was standing with Temari, who had a frown on her face.

"He didn't say 'Gaara' specifically, but he said that his third child is pretty volatile. He lives with you too?"

Temari nodded. "That's right; there are rumors that he's a demon. We don't believe those rumors, of course, because we know him, but he's pretty unstable. It is in your best interest not to seek him out."

Kagome flicked a glance at Sesshoumaru; he nodded back at her. There was something going on; he could sense some lies being spoken. Perhaps they'd learn more later on this mysterious "Gaara" character.

**Next time will be the tests; I probably won't go into much detail about that, maybe similar to the testing they took in the first episodes of the anime. And, I'm guessing they'll be meeting Gaara! What'll happen, I wonder? By the way, I still don't have pairings, I'm still looking for reviews, and pairings! And I'm not uploading the next chapter until I've gotten at least 10 reviews, so get on it, guys!**

**Ayame**


End file.
